


(One) Night Stand

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: What's one night between two people who share an attraction? She never would've thought the morning after would be like this.





	(One) Night Stand

Sakura is drunk, only slightly so as she keeps telling her friend, and herself. Her blonde friend only smirks and nods and says "Yeah, sure." before bringing her cup up and slipping the straw between her lips.   
  
The rosette sighs and pays her tab and sees him _again_. He's been looking at her all night, his dark eyes sliding away whenever she glances at him. He's cute, with that soft gaze and crooked smile, and the ridiculously adorable beauty mark on his chin that shows he's far younger than the color of his hair suggests.   
  
They had bumped into each other by the bathrooms earlier, stood side by side at the bar, and he'd even paid for her drink. But he never once asked for her number or for a dance or for her to join him. For some reason the knowledge makes her pout and she knocks back the rest of her drink.   
  
"Just go over and talk to him," Ino says, eyes bright and supportive, and maybe also a bit fed up.   
  
She hears the unspoken _you're a hottie! Go bag him already!_ in her friend's big smile. So she grabs her purse, casts her BFF a wink, and abandons the stool to approach his table. Her heart starts pounding as she nears, as his eyes turn up and find hers, and she thinks she sees amusement there.  
  
She wants to ask him so many things, she races through those opening one liners that Ino would use cause she's almost there and she wants to make a good impression. That crooked smile of his flashes at her and her gut twists, but she's come too far. 'Be smooth, you got this,' she reassures herself.   
  
She watches his eyes skim over her body, lingering on slender legs before falling on her face again. She figures she has him hooked, she just needs to reel him in. She gives him her best sultry smile and says, "Hi, I saw you good looking and I wondered if I could offer you a Sakura to drink?"  
  
Mortification sets in before the last words leave her lips, her voice rising with desperate need to escape. He looks just as confused, his brow furrowing as he studies her. Aaahhh why was she such an idiot? She laughs and waves it off, hoping he will buy it as some clumsy mistake, which it truly is.   
  
"HAHA sorry I was talking with my friend and I just wanted to say hi and offer you a drink since you were kind enough to buy me one, and I feel like if we're buying each other drinks then we should at least know each other's names. I'm Sakura."  
  
She cringed internally, realizing she rambled, that her crazy rapid speak probably worked in opposite of her favor. She steels herself for the rejection, but it never comes. Instead he starts to laugh, and goodness does he has a cute laugh, and gestures to the seat next to him.   
  
"I'm Kakashi," he introduces as she takes a seat.  
  
Sakura can't remember what time it had been when she left the bar, she can barely remember her apartment number with such a skilled tongue in her mouth, devouring her moans. Her back is pressed against the wall, lips traveling down her neck, and though she can finally breathe it's still difficult to think straight. His hand is beneath her shirt, his knee presses between her thighs, and his teeth scrape her delicate skin.   
  
She blindly rummages for her keys, faltering when he sucks on that spot below her ear and his fingers flex against her skin. The jingling sound announces her success and he relieves her so she can open the door. But he's right behind her, groping her ass, and nibbling at the back of her neck.  
  
No sooner does she have her door open that he is on her. She turns and wraps her arms around him, welcoming his kiss, and she thinks the door shuts behind them. His hands are in her hair and down her back and gripping her thigh. And her hands are undoing buttons and shedding his criminally sculpted torso of pesky clothing. Cause, seriously, a body this amazing should be on display. All the time.   
  
Little does she know, he feels the same, his gaze drawn to smooth skin over toned muscle as she discards her shirt over her head.   
  
Her head is swimming as he lifts her and she's no longer sure if she's vertical or horizontal. All she's aware of is the hard flat surface at her back, and the hard twitch of his muscle pinning her to it. He's so hot against her, and attentive, and she sighs into his kiss as his fingers find her.   
  
He groans and murmurs against her mouth; she doesn't quite catch it, but she knows it must have been naughty cause she mewls in response, on instinct, and he rasps a curse against her.  
  
She thinks she hears him ask if she's sure she wants this. And for emphasis he grinds against her center. As if she could forget what exactly they were doing - it was the only thing at the forefront of her mind.   
  
She whimpers, "Yes... yes, Kakashi..."   
  
There's the tinkling of foil, and her body feels like it's going to overheat if he doesn't keep touching her. She turns her gaze down, catches him at the end of rolling the condom on, and finds herself giddy at the sight.   
  
Hooking her leg up to his waist, his eyes find hers and it's like time slows down. The feeling of him inching forward, sinking inside her warmth, seems to take a lifetime. The breath escapes her and his sigh sounds just as wondrous as hers - a shared feeling of exquisite gratification of being joined with another person. The feeling amplifies when he begins to move.  
  
His body is earth, strong and sure. Every move with purpose. He supports her as they change position, strikes her deeper. Her fingers claw at sturdy shoulders.   
  
His body is fire, feeding off her moans and cries as he thrusts. Seeking to devour her, make every inch of her blaze with touch of tongue and fingers. She pants heavily as he consumes her, burning under his gaze as she encourages him to keep going.  
  
His body is water, and his waves crash against her shore as if a storm is approaching. Her legs are shaking and she can't stand amidst the break anymore. She wants the tide to carry her away, far far away. Her fingers thread into sweat dampened hair.  
  
His body is air, and it's as if she's reached new heights. She shouts just to hear its echo, and then momentarily it's like the air is too thin and she gasps over and over. His lips fall upon hers, shared breath mingling between parted mouths.  
  
She smiles and he smiles, and she chuckles as he leans down and kisses her again. And again. And again. She squeaks as he picks her up without effort and asks for directions to her bedroom.  
  
Sakura is not hungover, at least that's what she keeps telling her friend, and herself. But her friend's eyes are pleading, and way too bright for all the alcohol she'd consumed the night before. Sakura is a bit envious. She wishes she knew the trick to waking up under eye circle free. "We... had a good time is all, okay?"  
  
"Oh, you slut!" Ino gasped. "Tell me all about it!"  
  
"Shut up, Pig!"  
  
Her friend tosses blonde hair over her shoulder. "We're in an elevator, alone, no one is gonna hear!"  
  
"Can't it wait til lunch? I need more coffee and the new superintendent starts today and I have to make a good first impression."  
  
A scowl greets her question, but there's a long over dramatic sigh. "I guess so... But don't skimp on the details. I must live vicariously through your sexcapades!"  
  
"Will you stop calling it that? You make it sound so much more scandalous than it is!"  
  
"Fine!" Her friend agrees as the elevator chimes. "See ya at lunch," she declares with a wink as she steps out.   
  
Sakura sighs as the elevator continues upward and she gets off two floors up. Checking her watch, she's already a few minutes late, so she jogs down the corridor. Her colleagues are already gathered. So much for making a good first impression.  
  
"About time Haruno!"  
  
She freezes at the familiar voice. No. Way. She lifts her head as the crowd leans away, not wanting to be mistaken for the tardy person on such an important meeting. Her eyes widen in shock. There, with the roster in hand, and a marvelous navy suit covering that glorious body she'd taken time to explore in her bed, is Kakashi.  
  
Her face reddens while she internally screams and rips herself apart. A crooked smile is sent her way and he clears his throat. "How nice of you to join us. I'd like to see you in my office when the meeting is over."  
  
She nods, refraining from smiling. She snaps into her professional mode, but she can't stop thinking about the new turn of events, or what Ino will have to say about it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found inspiration for and ran with. I haven't felt this energized to write in a long time so I'm glad I did. Hopefully you enjoyed it, too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
